meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Akreious
Akreious, Chaos Akreious, 'or '''Titan Akreious '''is an immensely powerful Titan Prince of Chaos. He along with another higher Force, orchestrated the creation of the Apocalyptic Chaos Infinium and Rules over Resicrypha. Titles * Lord of Chaos: Role in generating 'chaos' * The Two Faced King: Akreious has a split personality. * Two Minded One: See above. * The Dark Knight: A reference to the dark armor he often appears as...and a batman reference. * The Dark Giant: See above. * The Smiter: The one among the trinity most likely to put a mortal in their place. * The Scholar: When not crusading for madness, Akreious' other personality is a very cerebral fellow. * The Sage: Same as Above * Master of Mutations: See 'Lord of Chaos'. * Seeder of Worlds: Akreious also makes dead worlds able to bear life. Usually after Sol has prepared the planet. * The Mad God: Should be obvious * The Laughing God/One: See above. * Clowns-Bane: He doesn't like clowns (shrugs) * The Second of the Trinity: See trinity poem. Personality Akreious' personality largely is the same as his dimension. He can shift between two personalities suddenly, changing and reverting spontaneously. He can be silent, calculating, kind and nice at one moment but completely insane and irratic the next. However he keeps chopping this up to him just wanting some fun and this persona he adopts is on purpose. Another trait he commonly throws out is he favours anything he finds entertaining, and if nothing is entertaining, he'd make things entertaining. Because of his lust for entertainment and change, he dabbles with mortals more than the other Titan Princes and is probably the most outgoing with his powers. Akreious also somehow gets along with the Sol Entity, despite Akreious being quite possibly the living antithesis of Sol. His interests also somehow aligns with Z; the Necrobane. As such he ALMOST gets along perfectly with him. Nature Unlike the other Titan Princes, Prince Akreious never seemed to ever be a traditional Titan. He keeps his background and history chaotic and out of control; with never a clear answer. Powers and Abilities *'Reality Warping: Prince Akreious is probably the most Liberal in use of his Reality Warping out of all the Titan Princes, and also probably the most potent. Warping things is his game, having using his Reality Warping powers to overwhelm even other warpers in a test of fun. He is theoretically capable of anything. *'Meta Level:' Out of all the Titan Princes, Prince Akreious seems to have an awareness that is uncanny and theoretically transcends all of fiction. *'Cosmic Awareness:' An omniscience that's basically always on, however the constant flood of information is always jumbled and only when Akreious pauses for a second would he be able to single out information. It is thought because of this constant absorbing of information is the cause for his erratic behaviour, although this is denied by many Titans. *'Omnipotence:' Because he is quite literally a living Dimension, he is Omnipotent in his realm like any other Titan Prince. Category:Titan Princes Category:Characters Category:Akreious